


Ślub

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [77]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeśli nadal nie masz propozycji z królewskim au to może ja ci coś podsunę? Larry. Louis jest bardzo wrażliwym i delikatnym księciem o podwójnym życiu. Jest również ostatnim dziedzicem. Kiedy ma poślubić innego króla, aby połączyć królestwa do zamku przybywa Harry, z którym Lou spotykał się poza zamkiem. W pałacu był delikatnym i bezbronnym księciem, a za murami Louis stawał się bezwzględnym podrywaczem. Do ślubu Lou z królem nie dochodzi, bo Louis mdleje i zostaje zawieziony do szpitala. Król zachowuje się jak totalny cham i nawet nie odwiedza księcia, bo nie chce oglądać go w takim beznadziejnym stanie. W szpitalu za to przesiaduje zmartwiony Harry. Louis dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży i jest pewny, że to dziecko Hazzy, bo tylko z nim ostatnio uprawiał seks. Gdy uświadamia sobie, że musi powiedzieć o tym Harry’emu ten jak na zawołanie wchodzi i rozmawiają. Louis wkrótce wychodzi ze szpitala i ogłasza zaręczyny z Harry’m. Po ślubie na świat przychodzi ich syn i dziedzic, z którego wszyscy są dumni i zadowoleni, a para królewska żyje szczęśliwie zaakceptowana przez poddanych</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ślub

**Author's Note:**

> W prompcie nie istnieje Wielka Brytania. Każdy kraj jest odrębnym, samodzielnym państwem.

Ciemne pomieszczenie, oświetlane przez kolorowe reflektory. Głośna muzyka wypływająca z głośników, w powietrzu panowała duchota. Pachniało alkoholem i ludzkim potem.   
Siedział przy barze, powoli sącząc swojego drinka. Jego błękitne tęczówki, przez cały czas były utkwione w mężczyźnie, który siedział kilka miejsc dalej. Brązowe włosy były związane w koka, a rozpięta do połowy koszula odsłaniała tatuaże na wyrzeźbionym ciele. On również wpatrywał się w chłopaka. Louis czuł jak spojrzenie nieznajomego, błądzi po jego całym ciele. Mimo to, prawdopodobnie, nie miał on zamiaru zrobić pierwszego kroku, dlatego szatyn postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
Dopił resztę drinka i zeskoczył z krzesła barowego, oblizując wargi. Powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku nieznajomego, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Widział jak jego pełne, różowe usta układają się w uśmiechu.  
\- Masz zamiar całą noc obserwować mnie z daleka, czy może postawisz mi drinka?   
\- Planowałem to zrobić, jednak wcześniej chciałem się upewnić, że faktycznie jesteś tutaj sam. Ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ty nikogo nie ma – nachylił się odrobinę w kierunku mniejszego chłopaka.  
\- A kto powiedział, że nie mam? – również odrobinę się nachylił.  
\- W takim razie nie specjalnie musi ci na nim zależeć – stwierdził obojętnie.  
Louis nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami z powrotem się prostując.  
\- To co z tym drinkiem? Później taniec i szybki seks w łazience – zapytał, posyłając nieznajomemu spojrzenie z pod rzęs.  
\- Hmm – mruknął i skinął na barmana, aby do nich podszedł – bardzo kusząca propozycja, ale zamienił bym szybki seks w łazience, na długą noc w mojej sypialni.  
\- Jeśli się postarasz , może to dostaniesz – odpowiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem, cały czas wpatrując się w błyszczące, zielone tęczówki.   
*****  
Uchylił swoje powieki, odsłaniając błękitne tęczówki. Zamrugał kilka razy, aż wyostrzył mu się wzrok. Przetarł oczy, piąstkami i przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na eleganckim garniturze, który wisiał przygotowany obok drzwi do garderoby.   
No tak, dzisiaj przybywają goście, z królewskich i książęcych rodzin, na jego ślub i do tego czasu zostaną w pałacu.   
Zadaniem Louisa i jego przyszłego męża było ich powitać, a po wszystkim mieli zjeść wspólny uroczysty obiad.   
Na samą myśl zaczynał boleć go brzuch i robiło mu się niedobrze. Już za trzy dni miał poślubić mężczyznę, którego prawie w ogóle nie znał. Widział go może trzy razy, jego przyszły mąż nie specjalnie się nim interesował. Wiedział, że był władcą sąsiedniego królestwa. Rodzice Louisa, postanowili, że jako jedyny dziedzic tronu Anglii poślubi króla Walii, Aarona i w ten sposób ich kraje się połączą. Tak bardzo tego nie chciał, miał ochotę się sprzeciwić, uciec, zrezygnować z tronu, cokolwiek, byleby tylko nie musiał brać ślubu. Nie z tym mężczyzną.   
Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, aż tak bardzo nie martwiłby się tym. Od dziecka wiedział, że jest już zaręczony. Dlatego też nigdy nie szukał miłości i aby mieć pewność, że nigdy się nie zakocha, pozwolił sobie na kilka jednonocnych przygód. Nie było tego dużo, wiedział, że musi być ostrożny. Jednak był młodym mężczyzną, który miał swoje potrzeby, więc czasami nie kończyło się tylko na obściskiwaniu. I wszystko było dobrze, dopóki w jego życie nie wkradł się chłopak z błyszczącymi, zielonymi tęczówkami, szerokim uśmiechem, któremu towarzyszyły dołeczki w policzkach i przydługimi, kręconymi włosami, którymi Louis uwielbiał się bawić. To miała być tylko jedna noc, jak bywało wcześniej. Jednak skończyło się na częstszych spotkaniach i trwało to już około 4 miesięcy.   
Louis wiedział, że to złe. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego ciągnąć. Nie chciał się zakochać i nie chciał, aby Harry się w nim zakochał. Nie chciał mu łamać serca, nie chciał sobie łamać serca. Jednak chyba było już za późno, zakochał się.   
Czuł jak pod powiekami zbierają mu się łzy. Siłą powstrzymywał je przed wypłynięciem. Nie miał dzisiaj siły wychodzić z pokoju, ale za godzinę miał spotkać się z gośćmi, którzy przybyli na jego ślub.  
*****  
Posłał lekki uśmiech, starając się, aby wyglądał on jak najbardziej szczerze. Miał już dość stania tutaj. Od 30 minut nie robił nic innego, tylko razem z Aaronem witał kolejnych gości, którzy cały czas napływali. Kątem oka zerknął na swojego narzeczonego. Był wyższy od Louisa o głowę. Jego blond włosy były zaczesane do tyłu, w brązowych oczach dostrzegalna była pewność siebie, a usta układały się w uprzejmym uśmiechu, kiedy rozmawiał z parą królewską z Irlandii.  
Musiał przyznać, że król Walii był przystojny, nawet bardzo. Jednak nie miał zielonych oczu, ani burzy brązowych loków. Zresztą wygląd to nie wszystko, a Louisowi ciężko było powiedzieć jakim jest on człowiekiem, ponieważ nie znał go zbyt dobrze. Jego wiedza o Aaronie pochodziła głównie z wszelkich informacji i plotek, które nie były zbyt dobre.   
Spuścił wzrok, kiedy Aaron przyłapał go na gapieniu się, i poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.   
Uniósł głowę, kiedy król lekko go szturchnął dając znać, że zbliżają się kolejni goście. Jego błękitne tęczówki od razu zatrzymały się na młodym mężczyźnie. Czuł jak jego serce na moment zamiera, aby następnie rozpocząć szaleńczy bieg. Otóż w jego stronę, razem z trójką innych osób, szedł Harry. Jego Harry.  
Widział jak zielone tęczówki błyszczą i wpatrują się w niego, a usta układają się w lekkim uśmiechu, niestety nie dochodził on do jego oczu. Louis domyślał się dlaczego, jednak miał na dzieję, że to nie okaże się prawdą.   
Jak należało przywitał się z władcami Szkocji i ich dziećmi, po czym całkowicie wyłączył się z krótkiej wymiany zdać, pozostawiając to Aaronowi.   
On wpatrywał się w zielonookiego, zastanawiając się jakim cudem nie rozpoznał w nim księcia Szkocji.  
Teraz był pewny, że ślub będzie dla niego bardzo trudnym wydarzeniem.   
*****  
Krążył po swojej sypialni i nie potrafił się uspokoić. W jego głowie panował całkowity chaos. Harry tu był. Jego Harry. Harry, z którym spotykał się potajemnie od kilku miesięcy. Harry, z którym sypiał. Harry, w którym się zakochał. I to Harry za kilka dni miał patrzeć jak Louis bierze ślub z innym mężczyzną.   
Zajęty chodzeniem w kółko i mamrotaniem pod nosem, nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do jego sypialni. Ocknął się, w momencie, kiedy silne dłonie chwyciły jego biodra i zmusiły do zatrzymania się. Uniósł głowę i napotkał zielone tęczówki.  
\- Harry – wyszeptał, odchrząknął przeczyszczając gardło i kontynuował – Co ty tu ro… - przerwały mu ciepłe usta, które naparły na jego.  
\- Przyszedłem się z tobą spotkać – zaczął wyjaśniać, owijając swoje ręce dookoła niego – Tak szybko wyszedłeś po posiłku – przysunął się, ponownie chcąc pocałować Louisa, jednak ten go odepchnął z rumieńcem na twarzy.  
\- Nie Harry – wymamrotał cicho nie patrząc się na chłopaka.   
\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Louisem? – zaśmiał się, próbując ponownie zgarnąć w swoje objęcia mniejszego chłopaka – Gdzie się podział ten głośny i pewny siebie chłopak.  
\- Harry – skarcił go i posłał w jego kierunku znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Przepraszam – westchnął, a jego uśmiech od razu przygasł – Masz racje nie powinienem tu przychodzić, ani cię całować. Jednak nie umiałem się powstrzymać.   
Szatyn nic nie odpowiedział, chociaż chciał zaprzeczyć, to jednak Harry miał rację. Nie powinien tu przychodzić, w ten sposób, tylko wszystko utrudnił. Zamiast tego, postanowił spytać o coś, co go męczyło, odkąd tylko spotkał dzisiaj Stylesa.  
\- Nie jesteś zły? – spojrzał niepewnie na zielonookiego.  
\- Zły? – zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi starszy.  
\- No, że nic ci nie powiedziałem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie – uśmiechnął się lekko, przecząco kręcą głową – Wiedziałem.  
\- Wiedziałeś? – zdziwił się.  
\- Lou, jesteś księciem Anglii. To byłoby dziwne gdybym nie wiedział jak wyglądasz – zaśmiał się, tłumacząc wszystko chłopkowi.  
\- Na ogół dość dobrze się wtapiałem i kamuflowałem – odpowiedział, czując jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec – Po za tym jak to możliwe, że ja cię nie poznałem. Jesteś księciem Szkocji. Przecież kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. I co tak właściwie robiłeś w Londynie?  
\- Studiuję tutaj – wyjaśnił – Po za tym, Lou, kiedy ostatni raz się wiedzieliśmy byliśmy dziećmi. To oczywiste, że mnie nie poznałeś. Zmieniłem się.  
\- Ale ty mn… - zaczął, jednak Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.  
\- Lou – westchnął – Jak już mówiłem studiuję tutaj i nie raz natrafiałem na informacje związane z tobą. Zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy – jego oczy przygasły na to stwierdzenie. No tak, ostatnio głównie się mówiło o ślubie – Po za tym, oczarowałeś mnie, gdy byliśmy młodsi, więc śledziłem informacje na twój temat, coraz bardziej się zakochując. Tak Lou, jestem w tobie zakochany – wyjaśnił widząc na twarzy szatyna zmieszanie i zaskoczenie – Kiedy dostrzegłem cię w barze, powstrzymywałem się ze wszystkich sił, byle tylko do ciebie nie podejść. Przecież byłeś, jesteś – poprawił się – zaręczony, a ja nie chciałem tego robić jeszcze trudniejszym dla mnie. Jednak, kiedy to ty do mnie podszedłeś nie umiałem ci się oprzeć. I chodź wiedziałem jak to się skończy pozwoliłem, abyśmy to ciągnęli. Przepraszam, że nic nie mówiłem, że nie wyjawiłem prawdy, ale bałem się, że jak się przyznam to uciekniesz, a chciałem się tobą nacieszyć, póki mogłem.  
\- Harry – jęknął, czując się coraz bardziej rozdartym. Po co Harry tu przyszedł, po co wyznał mu miłość? Tylko utrudnił całą sytuację. Przecież pojutrze Louis bierze ślub. Styles nie może mu tego robić – Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? – w jego oczach zbierały się łzy, a głos drżał – Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Nawet nie wiesz jak mi teraz ciężko. Biorę ślub, wyjadę i nie wiem czy jeszcze kiedyś cię spotkam. Nigdy nie planowałem się zakochać, ale kiedy pojawiłeś się ty…nie umiałem powstrzymać swoich uczuć. Ale Hazz my nie możemy. Tak bardzo chce cię, ale nie możemy – teraz po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a on szlochał w swoje dłonie. Harry wiedząc drobne, roztrzęsione ciało szatyna, podszedł i objął przyciągając go do swojego ciała. Louis zacisnął dłonie na koszuli loczka, bojąc się, że ten mu ucieknie.   
\- Przepraszam Lou, ale dla mnie to też trudna sytuacja – wymruczał w jego włosy – Przepraszam skarbie.  
Stali tak przez chwilę, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Harry gładził szatyna po plecach, lekko nimi kołysząc i nucąc cichą melodię, dopóki mniejszy chłopak się nie uspokoił.   
\- Harry – niebieskooki odsunął się od loczka – Proszę cię, kochaj się ze mną. Ten ostatni raz – błękitne tęczówki ze łzami w oczach wpatrywały się błagalnie w Stylesa. Wyższy nie potrafił mu odmówić, dlatego już po chwili składał namiętne pocałunki na ustach Tomlinsona.  
Louis wiedział, że nie powinien o to prosić. I to nie dlatego, że miał narzeczonego, ale dlatego, że w ten sposób może jeszcze bardziej zranić siebie i Harry’ego. Jednak Lou tego potrzebował. Potrzebował ten ostatni raz poczuć się kochany, ponieważ prawdopodobnie już nigdy tego nie doświadczy. Wątpił, aby jego mąż go kiedykolwiek pokochał i to z wzajemnością.   
*****  
Czuł jak za każdą chwilą jest mu coraz bardziej słabo. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Był potwornie blady, a pod oczami widoczne były sine ślady, których nie udało się całkowicie ukryć pod makijażem, co kompletnie nie pasowało do jego ułożonych włosów i eleganckiego, szytego na miarę garnituru. Za chwilę miał stanąć przed ołtarzem i poślubić osobę, którą praktycznie w ogóle nie znał. Na samą myśl miał ochotę zwymiotować. Zresztą było mu niedobrze od kilku dni. Do tego dochodziło osłabienie i senność. Wszystko oczywiście zwalał na stres związany ze zbliżającym się ślubem.  
Ktoś zapukał w drzwi i usłyszał stłumiony głos swojej matki, który informował go, że już czas. Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł ze swojej sypialni.   
Jay uśmiechnęła się widząc swojego syna, jednak po chwili zmarszczyła brwi widząc jego bladą twarz.  
\- Louis, wszystko dobrze? – podeszła bliżej księcia i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi kobietę.   
Królowa już nic więcej nie powiedział. Chwyciła pod ramię swojego syna i skierowali się do wyjścia z pałacu. Louis zrobił zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy obraz zaczął się zamazywać, a wszystko dookoła zawirowało. Oparł się dłonią o ścianę, jednak na niewiele to się zdało. Już po chwili osunął się na ziemię, słysząc stłumiony głos swojej mamy.  
*****  
Do jego nozdrzy dotarł ostry zapach chemikaliów. Zmarszczył nos i brwi. Powoli uchylił swoje powieki, co okazało się dość trudnym zadaniem, jednak po kilku próbach mu się udało. Pierwsze co zauważył to biały sufit. Podążając wzrokiem dalej odkrył błękitne ściany, jedną szafkę, dwie pary drzwi i…  
\- Lou – odwrócił głowę, w kierunku skąd dochodził cichy głos jego matki.  
Jay siedziała na fotelu, obok okna. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, jednak na jej twarzy widoczna była ulga.  
Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że był w szpitalu.  
Królowa podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżał Louis, przysiadając z boku.  
\- Martwiłam się skarbie – położyła dłoń na policzku chłopaka, który odruchowo się w nią wtulił.  
\- Co się stało? – jego głos był zachrypnięty, więc odchrząknął nim kontynuował dalej – Co ze ślubem?  
\- Straciłeś przytomność skarbie – wyjaśniał – Lekarze jeszcze nie powiedzieli co było konkretną przyczyną.  
\- A ślub? – ponownie zapytał, kiedy kobieta nie udzieliła odpowiedzi na to pytanie za pierwszym razem.  
\- Nie będzie ślubu – odpowiedziała cicho.  
\- Co? – był zaskoczony tym, jednak nie ukrywał, że odczuł ogromną ulgę.   
\- Aaron, po tym jak dowiedział się co się stało, odmówił przyjechania tutaj. Powiedział, że ma dość tej całej szopki, że nigdy nie chciał z tobą brać ślubu – widać było jak na jej twarzy pojawia się złość – Zależało mu tylko na połączeniu naszych krajów. Stwierdził, że nie interesuje go co się z tobą dzieje i nie ma zamiaru widzieć cię wyglądającego jak trup. Ojciec się zdenerwował słysząc jego słowa i unieważnił zaręczyny – zakończyła, spoglądając niepewnie na syna, bojąc się jak on na to zareaguje.  
\- To w porządku mamo – szatyn posłał kobiecie lekki uśmiech i chwycił jej dłoń, delikatnie ją ściskając – Ja też nie chciałem tego ślubu.  
Jay odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym w jej oczach pojawił się dziwny blask, a na twarz wpłyną złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- Kim jest dla ciebie książe Harry, hmm? – wypaliła z pytaniem.  
\- H-Harry? – Louis poczuł jak się rumieni – T-to tylko kolega – wymamrotał.   
\- Czyżby? Nie sądzę, aby zwykły kolega tak się martwił i cały czas przesiadywał w szpitalu – zaśmiała się cicho, widząc minę syna, którą wywołały jej słowa.   
\- Harry tu jest? – Lou był zdezorientowany.  
\- Tak, wysłałam go po herbatę dla mnie i coś na uspokojenie dla niego. Miałam wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i rozniesie ten pokój.   
\- Oh – mruknął, czują jak teraz cała jego twarz płonie, a rumieniec powoli obejmuje jego szyję.   
\- Dalej twierdzisz, że to tylko kolega?  
\- Lubię go – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na kobietę – Bardzo go lubię. My…tak jakby spotykaliśmy się przez pewien czas.  
\- Zauważyłam – odpowiedział, gładząc szatyna po włosach.  
\- Nie jesteś zła? – był zaskoczony zachowaniem swojej matki. Spodziewał się raczej, że go skarci za takie zachowanie i da wykład na temat tego co przystoi a co nie, księciu, który dodatkowo jest, a raczej był zaręczony.   
\- Dlaczego powinnam być? – zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Byłem zaręczony, a spotykałem się z Harrym.  
\- Jak sam zauważyłeś, byłeś zaręczony. Czas przeszły. Po za tym Aaron też nie był wierny podczas narzeczeństwa i zapewne nie byłby po ślubie, więc nie widzę problemu. Dla mnie ważne, abyś ty był szczęśliwy – nachyliła się i pocałowała syna w czoło, a na twarzy szatyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie przerwał im lekarz.  
\- Królowo, książe – skłonił się lekko, zbliżając do nich.  
\- Czy już wiadomo czemu Louis zemdlał? – głos kobiety był ciekawy i lekko zaniepokojony.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, spoglądając w akta szatyna – Wyniki badań pokazały, że książe Louis jest w ciąży – oznajmił ze spokojem i kontynuował – do Tego doszła duża ilość stresu.  
\- Słucham?! – wypalił niebieskooki – J-jestem w ciąży? – spojrzał zszokowany na swoja matkę, która również wydawała się być wstrząśnięta tą informacją.   
\- Prosimy o zachowanie tej informacji na razie tylko dla siebie – Jay spojrzała na lekarza, jej głos był pewny i lekko surowy.  
\- Oczywiście – skłonił się i żegnając z nimi, opuścił sale.   
\- Lou – kobieta ponownie odezwała się po chwili ciszy – Czy to Harry jest ojcem?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową – J-ja muszę natychmiast z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Tak, powinieneś. Pójdę go poszukać – podniosła się z łóżka i nachylając się nad szatynem, pocałowała go w czoło – Spokojnie Lou, wszystko będzie dobrze. I pamiętaj, że cię kocham, bez względu na to co się jeszcze wydarzy.  
Szatyn uśmiechnął się czule do swojej mamy, czując przyjemne ciepło, które rozlewa się w jego sercu. Tak bardzo ja kochał.  
Jay wyszła, pozostawiając Louisa samego z jego myślami, które krążyły wokół informacji, które otrzymał i tego co powinien powiedzieć Harry’emu. Poczuł jak serce podskakuje mu do gardła, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł Harry. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Potargane włosy, sińce pod oczami i wymięte ubrania. Jednak wystarczyło, że spojrzał na Louisa, a jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech, który w policzkach wywoływał dołeczki.   
\- Lou – w kilku krokach znalazł się przy szatynie i nie zastanawiając się co robi, połączył ich usta w pocałunku – Wystraszyłem się, kiedy powiedziano mi co się stało – jego głos był czuły i spokojny, przyłożył dłoń do policzka szatyna i gładził kciukiem ciepłą skórę – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się lekko do loczka i nakrył jego dłoń, która spoczywała na policzku szatyna, swoją mniejszą.  
\- Co się stało? – na twarzy zielonookiego pojawiło się zmartwienie.  
\- Harry – zaczął, spoglądając prosto z tęczówki chłopaka – Jestem w ciąży.  
\- Co?! – odsunął się odrobinę do Tomlinsona.  
\- Będziemy mieli dziecko – powtórzył.  
Zapanowała cisza, podczas której Louis uważnie przyglądał się twarzy Harry’ego czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję i czując jak wzrasta w nim zdenerwowanie. Nie miał pojęcia jak na to zareaguje Styles.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? – zapytał, przerywając ciszę.  
\- Tak – skinął głową.  
\- Lou – jego usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu – To wspaniale – powiedział, ujmując twarz chłopaka w dłonie i całując go.  
\- Cieszysz się? – spytał dla pewności, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział – Będziemy rodzicami. Zostanę tatą i to ty urodzisz nasze maleństwo. Nie mógłbym być bardziej szczęśliwy. Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział, czując jak jego serce w tej chwili puchnie z miłości do loczka. Czuł się szczęśliwy – Wyjdź za mnie Harry – wypalił.  
\- Słucham? – loczek wyglądał jakby myślał, że się przesłyszał.   
\- Wyjdź za mnie – powtórzył pewnie – Do ślubu z Aaronem nie dojdzie. Będziemy mieli dziecko. Chcę, abyś był mój już na zawsze.  
\- To chyba ja powinienem się ciebie spytać o to, a nie ty mnie – udał oburzonego – W końcu to ty odgrywasz kobietę w tym związku – założył ramiona na piersi.  
\- Ej! To, że jestem w ciąży, nie oznacza, że jestem kobietą. No, ale skoro musisz, możesz ty mi się oświadczyć – machnął w powietrzu ręką, jakby mu to było obojętne.   
Styles cicho zachichotał, widząc zachowanie szatyna i po chwili Louis dołączył do niego.  
\- Lou – przysunął się jeszcze bliżej chłopaka, nachylając nad nim – Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
\- Tak – przygryzł wargę, ochoczo kiwając głową.  
*****  
Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach Louis opuścił szpital. Od razu oficjalnie ogłosił swoje zaręczyny z księciem Harrym, oraz poinformował swój kraj o ciąży. Oczywiście za raz wybuchło pełno plotek na temat ich romansu, jeszcze kiedy Lou był zaręczony z królem Aaronem. Jednak oni się tym nie przejmowali, a plotki w końcu ucichły.  
Po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn od razu rozpoczęły się przygotowania do ślubu i już 3 miesiące później zostali małżeństwem. Poddani ich uwielbiali i nie mogli się doczekać narodzin małego księcia.   
*****  
\- Louis? – Harry wszedł do szpitalnej sali, zastając swojego męża siedzącego na łóżku. W dłoniach trzymał ich synka – Edwarda. Na jego twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech, kiedy wpatrywał się w noworodka.   
Szatyn słysząc głos swojego męża uniósł wzrok i uśmiechając się szeroko do niego. Obserwował jak loczek podchodzi do łóżka, na którym położył nosidełko dla ich syna.  
\- Gotowy na powrót do domu? – zapytał, nim nachylił się i cmoknął go w usta. Po czym pocałował synka w czoło.   
\- Jak najbardziej – odpowiedział, podając chłopca Harry’emu, aby mógł go umieścić w nosidełku.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spojrzał katem oka na męża.  
\- Dobrze, tylko jestem jeszcze trochę obolały – wyjaśnił, zbliżając się do Harry’ego i wtulając w jego bok. Zielonooki od razu go objął.  
\- Myślisz, że podbije ich serca, tak jak nasze? – spytał, wpatrując się w swoje dziecko, które spało w nosidełku, nieświadome jeszcze tego kim jest i co go czeka.  
\- Już to zrobił – odpowiedział Harry – Nie mówi się o niczym innym, tylko o Edwardzie – pocałował szatyna w czubek głowy i odsunął go odrobinę od siebie, na co z ust niższego wydostało się niezadowolone mruknięcie – Chodź – ujął dłoń Louisa, w drugą chwytając nosidełko – Nasze rodziny nie mogą się już doczekać, kiedy wrócimy. A nasze mamy już planują jak będą rozpieszczać swojego jedynego wnuka – zaśmiał się cicho, wspominając rozmowę Jay i Anne.  
\- Jak na razie jedynego – oznajmił Louis, puszczając oczko do wyższego chłopaka, na co ten się jeszcze głośniej zaśmiał.


End file.
